


Scent Of Desire

by Anonymous



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barry gets what he wants, Blackmail, Calculative Barry Allen, Dark Barry Allen, Human AU, Multi, Obsession, Slow Burn, age-gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Barry lives in a boring neighborhood where nothing ever happens. Then his whole world gets upside down when a new neighbor moves next door. Barry falls in love. And he'll have him at any cost.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, first time writing for this fandom. Hope you like it.  
> Also I have no beta.

It was a lazy afternoon of a summer day at Springwoods. Barry Allen, a boy of sixteen was enjoying the summer day in the front porch of his house.

He sighed with content when the cool summer breeze touched his soft skin, ruffling his dark brown hair a bit.  

Summer vacation just started. But Barry had no plans this year. His father Henry Allen, a border less doctor was in Ghana this year. It was only him and his mother Nora Allen in the house surrounded by woods.

Their house was away from the main town. Their only neighbor, the Evans moved out a few months ago. It has been vacant since.  

Barry leaned back on the greyish white stone beside the porch stairs, left leg along the stair length,  right one is dangling down.  

The cool breeze under the shadow of the tree growing along the stairs, and birds chirping created a cozy atmosphere. Barry was feeling dozy.  

Suddenly he heard soft sound of engine. His forest green eyes darted around. He saw a black sedan passing their house followed by a truck. Barry got curious and looked over to see where it was going. It stopped in front of the Evans' house. New neighbor?  

The teen stood up and went inside. He would be able to see them clearly from kitchen window.  

The car was already in the driveway. A couple was looking up at the house. The husband was in his late thirties, jet black hair wearing dark rimmed glasses. He was quite handsome.  

The wife was also beautiful with shoulder length strawberry blond hair. She was holding a dark haired boy who was asleep on her shoulder. Picture of a happy family.   Two more man came out of the truck and started unloading packages and furniture. The husband started giving them directions.  

"Spying on the new neighbor? " Barry jumped up and saw his mom standing at the door frame looking amused.

"Mom! You almost gave me a heart attack! And it's not spying, it's observing." Barry complained.  

Nora laughs and joins her son. "Hmm, looks pretty normal to me. Really hope they don't turn out like the crazies we had before. "  

Barry snorts. "If they are even one third of less crazy than the Evans, I'll take that as a blessing." 

"Let's go say hi, rather than peeping on them like bunch of creeps." Nora pulled her son along with her before the boy could protest.

But of course Barry wasn't going to protest. He was very much eager to meet the family too. Especially the husband. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still got no beta. Anyway enjoy the update.

When the mother and son reached their neighbor's home, the husband was out of sight.  

"Oh hi! " The wife beamed at them. "You must be our neighbor." She shifts her son on another shoulder.  

"I'm Nora, Nora Allen. This is my son Bartholomew ." Barry blushes a bit. He can't believe his mom just used his full first name! Why would you need enemies when you got your mother to embarrass you?  

"You can call me Barry." The boy quickly points out. The woman's eyes twinkles with amusement but does not comment on it."I'm Emma Wells." She says instead. "And this sleeping beauty here is our son Jason."

On cue Jason moves a bit and slowly awakens. A pair of blue eyes rests on Barry. He smiles at the kid who was looking at him curiously. Then he also smiles back.  

"Oh, you're up!  Jason,  say hi to our new neighbors." Emma encourages her son.   "Hi." The boy says in a small voice, already blushing. Looks like he is a very shy kid.  

"Aww, he is so cute! " Nora already cooing over him. Looks like she already decided to like them.  

"Emma,  why don't you come inside?" Nora suggests. "This heat must be killing you. I have lemonade inside.Also I made cookies." 

Jason perks up at the mention of cookies but looks at his mother first. Emma smiles, "That would be great, thank you." She follows Nora.  

"Oh,  Barry. Could you please tell Harry, my husband that we're gonna be at your house for a bit?  Or he might worry. He is at the back yard.Tall,dark haired with glasses on." 

Oh he noticed that but does not says anything about it."Yes,  of course! " Barry reassures her instead. 

"Wait, why don't you take some cookies and lemonade for Mr. Wells and the workers too?" Nora suggests.  

"Thank you Nora. They'll appreciate it." Emma gives out a greatful smile.  

Barry takes the tray from her mom's hand heads for the neighboring house.  

"So,  Emma. What made you to move into Springwoods? " Barry hears his mom's voice fading in the background as he lefts home to look for Emma's husband, Harry.  

Barry repeats the name in his head a few times. Funny,  how it rhymes with his name.

~~~~~~~~~~

The house was busy as it should be with people moving stuffs around. So Barry was being careful to not to bump into anything or anyone. But couldn't save it at the end.  

He was looking around curiously and lost his concentration.   As a result when he was entering  the backyard door, he totally missed the incoming figure from the turn. The two figures clashed making Barry drop the tray on the person.      

And it just had to be Harry, now  soaked in jar full of lemonade and covered with damp cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.   
> [Jason](https://my.w.tt/xtANZDKYyO)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I hope you're liking it.  
> And I have no beta so mistakes are all mine.

Both of them doesn't say anything from a short while. Harry from shock and Barry got struck by those lightning blue eyes. Even those glasses could not hold back their piercing gaze. And oh boy, this man looks more handsome from closer view. 

 "I'm so sorry!" Barry quickly apologizes coming out of his haze. "I was just bringing this, I didn't see you, Mr.Wells. " He might have stammered a bit.  

"Ah well, I was looking for an excuse to get soused anyway. But didn't think it would be lemonade and chocolate chips." Harrison says while removing his glasses.  

Barry makes a very guilty face. The older man just brushes it off.  

"I'm guessing you're the new neighbor's kid." Harrison says while heading for the garden hose. Barry cringes at the word kid. He is not a child!  But didn't say anything.  

"Yes, mom sent me to give this to you as welcome gif..." Barry stopped talking when he saw Harrison taking off his shirt.  

All his life he snorted and rolled eyes at the cliches of romantic books or shows where the boy takes of his shirt or wets himself spreading hose water or something like that when the girl would stand like a statue or gawk at him.  

Never in his life he thought he would face the same thing. His cute new neighbor has taken of the shirt and doing the same freaking thing!! And Barry is standing there gaping like a fish.  

Those abs!  And Barry doesn't care how cliche it sounds. But look at those abs!!   Barry looks away and  focuses on the garden. He doesn't want to look like a teen on raging hormone who can't control himself.  

"Glad I won't smell like lemon and cookie now." Harrison replies in relief. "So..." He stops as he doesn't know Barry's name.  On cue Barry quickly provides it,  "Barry,  it's Barry Allen." 

"Barry Allen. Hmm... Mr.Allen,tell your mom I said thank you. It was a nice gesture of her even though I couldn't even... " 

"Again I'm really sorry for that. " Barry says before Harrison could finish,  even though he doesn't regret it now at all, not after this.  

"Don't worry about it kid. Accident happens." He smiles reassuringly. Barry again cringes at the mention of kid.   "Anyway I should go change." Harrison says looking at his ruined shirt and pants.  

"Yes,  of course. I'll just... er... go back. It was nice meeting you Mr. Wells." Barry hurries towards home but comes back quickly, "Oh and Mrs. Wells and Jason are at ours. She told me to tell you that." 

"Oh, ok. Thanks." Harrison is glad she is getting along with the new neighbor. "Oh, and watch... " Before he could finish Barry already bumped into the door frame.  

"Are you ok?" Harry hurries towards him. "Yeah,  yeah I am fine." Barry quickly replies getting flustered. It's just getting more and more embarrassing. Damn it!  

Harrison watches him go with amusement.  _What a clumsy kid!_ \- He thinks, shaking his head.   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  When Harry comes down stairs after changing he sees a fresh batch of cookies and lemonade in a glass instead of a jar like before, on the table, totally unharmed. He  smiles shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Lemonde & cookies](https://www.wattpad.com/604558009-scent-of-desire-barrison-fanfic-chapter-3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter! Enjoy!   
> Still no beta, so mistakes are mine.

The Wells family and the Allen family got along pretty well. Nora and Emma quickly became friends.

Nora would take Emma to the main town and spend time together. Barry liked that, even though he didn't like Emma much. But it meant his mom would be less invested in him. As much as he loves his mom, she could be overbearing sometimes.

It didn't help that they were alone in this area. Now with new friendly neighbor, the problem got solved.

But a new problem has arisen for Barry. His problem is now playing basketball with his cute son, Jason.

Both of them are laughing and having a good time. Sometimes he would lift Jason up, so that the boy could score. Gosh, why does he have to be so perfect?

Barry quickly grabs his camera and takes some pictures through his open window. He'd have to print them out later.

Seeing them reminds Barry of his own time with his father. Henry as a doctor was always busy. Sometimes he'd have to leave at the middle of the night for an emergency duty call. But Henry always tried to spend time with him as much as he could.

Now he was working in some war raided country, which is actually very great. Barry is proud of him. And his mom also works as the local elementary teacher. Both of his parents are pretty busy, so Barry's childhood was pretty lonely at home even with those babysitters.

But of course Barry was used to this. He didn't mind it that much. Any other kid would have hated it. Barry does not. Busy parents means more alone time,less rules,more free reign, which helps you to hide secrets, dark secrets.

~~~

Barry sighs and slumps down into his bed. _'Ok , what the hell am I doing?Swooning over him from afar isn't going to help.'_ Barry gets up from his bed and decides to join them.

"Mom, I'm going at Jason's." Barry tells as he was leaving.

"Ok, honey." Nora replies from sitting room.

~~~~~~~

When Barry reaches there, Jason spots him and waves enthusiastically."Hey,Barry! Come join us."

Barry smiles. Over the time Barry got close to the kid. Jason is a shy boy but once he opens up he could be pretty easy going. Babysitting him time to time also helped. Barry likes Jason.

"Oh, hey Barry!" Harry also smiles at him. He was wearing a sleeveless T-shirt. Barry's heart fluttered a little when he saw the dimples on Harry's face. He looks so adorable when he smiles!

"Hi, Mr. Wells. Hey Jason." Barry ruffles the kid's hair.

"Here, catch." Jason throws the ball at him. Barry almost fails to catch it or at least pretends to look like an amateur, "Let me warn you. I suck at this game or any game." Which was a big fat lie.

He is the star player of his school's soccer team. And even in this summer vacation, his coach made him and other players to practice in the school for the upcoming game, but Harry does not need to know that.

From the very beginning, Barry presented himself as awkward nerdy, maybe a bit silly teenager, who grew up alone _(which wasn't much of a lie),_ and doesn't have any friends _(which was rather a matter of choice, Barry finds his classmates incredibly dull and annoying)_ to Harry. And it helped him gain Harrison's sympathy and to get closer to him.

The older man didn't mind when this so called lonely kid would find any excuse to spend time with him, seek his help to solve homework regarding math and physics or any other subject even though Barry is a straight A student.

Presenting himself as a vulnerable, innocent kid helped Barry accomplish many things in his life or get out of many troubles. But that's a story for another day.

Barry flashes him one of his famous shy smile which would melt anyone's heart. Harry wasn't any exception.

"Aww, don't worry kid, I can teach you. I used to play it at my college team. If my love for science wasn't so overwhelming who knows, I might have tried for this profession." Harry jokes.

Oh yeah, Barry learned that Harrison has already three degrees on different fields of scientific research and is working for the government now. Hence the movement to Springwood.

It might be a town with small population but it has one of those governmental research laboratory called _"Hawkins Laboratory"_ and Harry works as a head researcher there.

Of course nobody knows what actually goes down there,other than the workers. Kids from school would dare each other to edge in there but nobody succeeded to pass the heavily guarded restricted area.

How Barry knows about this? Well Harrison might be a brilliant scientist but a bit of oblivious when it comes to people. And he let his guard down around Barry thinking the kid won't understand.

As a result Barry could easily snoop around. Barry knows that Harry is currently working on a project called "Firestorm" and Harry wasn't very happy about the direction it was taking as it involved human subject.

Anyway, that was none of Barry's business. He does not care what those people do at the lab. Yes he was curious but it's not relevant to his goal right now.

His target was Dr. Harrison Wells and he'll concentrate on him only. " Wow, that is so cool! You must have spent a great time at your college." Barry looks at Harry with awe, Harrison loved that look. Who would not? Everyone likes to get idolized by someone.

But Barry didn't had to fake it. Harrison was a truly brilliant man, his mind never fails to fascinate Barry. He searched him online. His work on Boson's particle was truly amazing. No doubt, in future this man would be nation's one of the top brilliant mind. Barry likes to see himself beside him when that happens.

Anyway, Barry already knew that about Harry from his college life, Harry was the captain of his team and of course he didn't mention that to Barry, ever the modest. But Barry knows it, he even knows which school Harry went to. Yes, he was pretty thorough with his research about Harrison.

"Ah, well... " Harrison gives out a shy smile. Barry loves that when he does it. But before he could finish Emma comes to the court to take Jason in the house, despite the boy pouting.

"Bye Barry, see you later." The boy says in a sad voice but Barry was happy. It means it's only him and Harrison now. "Yeah, see you later buddy."

"You boys have fun." She gestures at her husband and Barry. _'Oh that I will.'_ \- Barry thinks to himself.

"Ready for it?" Harry asks Barry raising his eyebrow. Barry smiles ear to ear,"Definitely!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Aesthetic](https://www.wattpad.com/604877152-scent-of-desire-barrison-fanfic-chapter-4)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter!

Barry always scoffed at people with silly crushes. He thought they were weak and pathetic and a waste of time. And thought he was immune to it. Oh how wrong he was. 

The idea of love didn't attract him very much. Barry always thought people just sugar coated the need of body with romance.  

But now, now he understands what it feels like to feel your heart beat faster for someone or losing sleep over that person. It wasn't just a silly crush for him. Barry was in love. And the person was Harrison Wells.                    

                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Barry always liked people who can challenge his mind or teach him new things.  

That's why from very childhood he read the biography of famous scientists, and their journals when other kids we're too busy with their comic books.  

Barry was always curious in nature. As a kid he'd collect various bugs and insects and take their sample and dissect them, learn more about them, their anatomy, their genus and species, life cycle, what harm they can cause or how useful they are.   

Or the scientific little projects he made all by himself in his treehouse. Turning toys into drones with hidden camera. With time Barry got more skilled at it. His parents don't know about this skill of his though. Not everybody needs to know everything. Sometimes it's better to keep things as secrets.  

Of course his parents were very proud when they found out that their little boy has a rich mind. Who wouldn't?  

But they were a bit worried too. Despite having the capability to pass high school at this age they made him pass it like other kids. It might seem weird but they have a reason for it.  

Anyway we're talking about Barry liking brilliant people. Which was usual for someone like Barry. But what was unusual is for Barry to fall for them.  

Barry admired them, idolized them but never feel something akin to romance. Except for Harrison Wells. He has fallen for this oblivious scientist head over heels. What made him so special?   

Was it his directness, his simplicity?  

Yes Harrison had a brilliant mind but he was so wonderfully devoid of complexity of life. He was kind without being pretentious. His smile was beautiful and easy. His eyes were an open book yet every time Barry looked at them he would found himself falling into a black hole with no return.

There is a sense of innocent childishness on his manner, yet he could be so mature when it needs to be.  

Barry had a crooked mind, he knows it very well. A wolf in sheep's clothing. Is that why he was so attracted to this scientist?   Maybe. Opposite do attracts after all.                             

                                ~''~  

"Oh Barry!  You scared me for a while!  What are you doing here at this time of night? " Harrison asks the boy looming over him.  

"Sorry, if I scared you Harry." Barry gives out a shy smile.  "I couldn't sleep and saw the back porch light still on... I'll go back,I think I'm just bothering..." 

"Oh no no. It's not a bother at all. I was feeling a bit lonely anyway. Emma is staying over at her friends and Jason is asleep. And I couldn't sleep either." Harry smiles patting the seat next to him.  

"It's freaking hot tonight." Barry says sitting beside him.  

"Yeah,  tell me bought it." Harry grimaces.   "It is like hell. Want something cold to drink?  There's grape soda in the refrigerator." 

"I'm not a baby." Barry pouts. 

Harrison laughs. "It won't be good for you to drink anything else at this hour of the night. Also I don't think you're legal either. What are you fourteen... " 

"Sixteen!" Barry exclaims before Harry could finish. Harry looks amused.

"Ok,  sixteen, still not old enough." 

Barry pouts and looks at the pool in front of them. Then he smiles. 

Why did he not think of this before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Barry and books](https://www.wattpad.com/605721642-scent-of-desire-barrison-fanfic-chapter-5)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Hope you are enjoying this fic.

Barry stands up. "Where are you going? " Harrison asks in confusion.  

"Where do you think I am going? " Barry starts taking off his shirt. Harrison looks at the pool, then looks at the boy who has stripped to his boxer now. His naked body was glowing under the light.  

"Wait, now? " Harry is actually surprised, "At this hour? " 

"Don't tell me you have not taken a late night swim before. Plus it's a very hot night. It will feel good." 

Harry still hesitates. "What if your mom finds out? Don't you think she will scold you? "  Barry dips his toe into the water.  

"Mom is deep asleep. She had a migraine, took sleeping pills. She's not waking up soon. So she won't find out. Unless you tell on me." Barry gives him a smile and then bends down giving Harry a full view of his round butt, then jumps into the water. 

 "Come on Mr. Wells,  the water is really cool! " The boy urges the older guy.  

Harry looks at the boy for a while then starts taking off his shirt too. It was a good idea. He was really sweating a lot. Swimming would feel nice for a change.  

Barry was already in the middle of the pool. Harry swims towards him.  

"Feels good, doesn't it? " Barry gives him a bright smile.  

Harrison laughs. "Yes, it does actually."  Barry suddenly splashes water at him. Before Harry could do the same, Barry vanishes under water.  

Harry feels a finger tapping his shoulder, he turns back and got splashed again. "Oh, it's on you little brat! " Harry follows Barry under water.  

It was hard to catch the boy though. When ever he got hold of him, Barry slips away laughing. There was lots of squealing and laughing in the pool.  

Harry finally catches Barry in a tight hold.  Their naked torso were touching each other as Harry tightly holding Barry by the hips like a hugging manner.  

Both were breathing heavily. "Gotcha!" Harry laughs in triumph. Barry tries to wiggle out but in vein as Harry held him even more tightly.  

Barry suddenly realizes their position. Their face were very close as his own hands are on Harrison's shoulder and Harry's hands are on his back. Their bodies were touching, skin to skin.  

Barry blushes, good thing he could blame it on the swimming. Harrison also notices that Barry has stopped struggling and looks at the boy.  

All of a sudden, they're both looking at each other in a silent moment. Barry's right hand slowly roams down to Harry's chest and stops just above the heart. And then he slowly kisses Harrison.  

Harry was in complete shock. He didn't know what to do and thus stood still.

Barry was still kissing him with his very soft lips and surprisingly warm lips which felt good.  

Without knowing Harry slowly starts kissing back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Swimming pool](https://www.wattpad.com/605985080-scent-of-desire-barrison-fanfic-chapter-6)


	7. Chapter 7

Reality hit Harrison soon enough to break the unexpected kiss.  

What the hell just happened? Why did this boy kiss him? And why in the world he returned it?  

When Harrison noticed the dreamy expression on the boy's face, he realized he screwed up.  

Harrison kept looking at Barry with his mouth open, don't know what to say.   He finally starts speaking, "Barry, that... Was... "

"Amazing! " The boy replies before Harrison could finish.  

"Wrong, that was WRONG." Harry steps away from him slowly.  

"But you kissed me back! " Barry steps towards him but stops when Harrison puts his hands up in defense.  

"And I'm sorry for that. I am the adult and I should have acted like one. I should not have indulged you. And I'm truly sorry for that." 

"But it wasn't your fault... " The other guy tries to protest.  

"No Barry. It was... " 

"Why are swimming this late?" The groggy voice of Jason startles both of them.  

"Jason!  You're awake!" Harry swims near to Jason. He gets out of the pool and wraps a towel around his hips.  

Barry looks at the two and slowly does the same.  

"How long have you been standing there? " Harrison asks cautiously. Clearly he was freaking up inside.  

"I just came here. I had a bad dream. I went looking for you but you weren't in there." The boy says rubbing his eyes.  

"I'm so sorry buddy. I'll come with you now." Harrison slowly gives out a breath of relief.  

"Can Barry come too?" Harry looks at Jason.  

"No, Barry is going home now." He says in a harsh tone but when he sees Barry's face his voice softens, "I mean...it's late. Barry should go to sleep. We all should go to sleep." Harrison smiles at Jason.  

Barry nods quickly and left them in a hurry. Harrison felt guilty, clearly the boy looked like he was going to burst into tears and was trying to hide it.  

Was he a bit too rough? No,  it was the right thing to do. Indulging him further would only cause problems.  

Should he have seen it coming?  It's not uncommon for teens at Barry's age to develop a crush on older people.  

And not to mention Barry was a loner and found a friend in him and basically saw him as his some kind of hero.  

Did Barry mistook his kindness for something else? Harrison shakes his head.

Barry was a sweet young boy, he'll understand.Harry decides to give it a time. Barry will  get over it.Teen crush doesn't last long.  

After putting Jason to bed, Harrison calls his wife.  

"Hey, honey, it's so late!" Emma's sleepy voice said from the other side.  

"I know, I know,I am sorry to wake you up." Harrison says in a guilty voice.  

"What's the matter?  Is something wrong? " Emma seemed concerned.  

"No, no everything is fine. I just miss you." 

Emma sighs in relief, "Oh you drama queen. You scared me there for a while!" 

"Sorry again." Harrison says in a small voice. "I just wanted to say I love you. So so much!" 

"Aww, I love you too. Is Jason sleeping ok?" 

"Yeah, Jason is fine. He had a nightmare but he is sleeping now." 

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning then. Bye" 

"Bye." Harrison smiles to himself.

It was just a mistake. Barry had an misplaced crush on him and he was just missing Emma.  

Hopefully everything will be fine.   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  Everything was not fine. How could he?!  How could he reject him like that? He clearly kissed him back! Why won't he admit it?  

Barry breaths out a long breath. _'Ok, calm down now. Being angry isn't going to help you.'_

Knowing Harrison, of course he'd try to take the blame. He's a family guy after all but he doesn't know what he wants?  Yet.  

Barry will help him. Though he'd have to be careful. He can't hurry it up like today.

At least he acted like he was so sorry that he was going to cry and made Harrison feeling guilty judging by how his voice softened at the end.  

Harrison is like a fidgety animal. He'd have to coax him out with patience.

Good thing is Barry can be very patient.        

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [wattpad pics](https://www.wattpad.com/609956006-scent-of-desire-barrison-fanfic-chapter-7)


	8. Chapter 8

Harrison's life was all about his family and work and occasional friends. It was nice and simple and he liked it that way. 

 He didn't like unnecessary complications. So when Barry kissed him that night he put an end to it. It was better for both sides.  

Surprisingly the next morning he saw a letter in his home office. It was an apology letter from Barry. The boy profusely apologized for his behavior and wrote it won't happen again and asked for his forgiveness.  

Harrison forgave him right then and there. He was glad that the teen was coming to his mind.  

Little did he know, Barry never engages into things halfway. He never stops until he gains the desired result. Why would Harrison be any different?  

The next few days Barry kept his distance from the Wells. It was necessary. He was not one of those teenagers in the movies who who get aggressive upon rejection and try ruin the life of their desired person.

He's not going to ruin Harrison's life. He is going to make it better by being in his life permanently. But he can't rush it. All the good things come to those who wait.  

~~~~ 

 

Harrison was looking at the board blankly at his home office. It was a critical problem and he has come to a pair of solution. But having problems with deciding which would be the best for the research.  

He threw the duster in his hands in frustration. Suddenly he hears the sound of laughter. Harry peeks from the window and sees Jason and Barry playing with bubbles.   Barry was blowing the bubbles and Jason was trying to catch them but failing but that didn't deter the boy.  

Harry smiled at the scenario. It's been days from the incident and things been not easy between him and Barry.  

The boy was avoiding him which was understandable, maybe he was just ashamed and tried to have space.  

And Harry didn't want to push him. But he missed Barry, he was a good companion and a friend. Over the time he build some kind of affection for the boy.  

Harrison bites his lips and decides to join them.  

~~~~~~~ 

 

Jason saw Harrison coming and urges him to join them. Barry looked a bit startled and his enthusiasm kinda visibly inflated. Barry quickly looked away looking kinda awkward.  

Harrison joins them anyway. He needs to talk to him. Jason was busy with bubbles so he didn't pay attention to them.  

"How have you been? " Harrison asks him in a casual voice. 

 "Good." Barry replies in s short but not in a rude way. "How about you? " 

Harrison decided to be direct. "Barry,  are you avoiding me? You don't come to my office anymore, not even for your home works." 

Barry looks at him being surprised. "I thought I wasn't welcome anymore." 

"Why do you think that? " Now Harrison was surprised.  

Barry doesn't say anything, simply looks away. Harry understands, then he laughs. "Barry I'm not mad at you. It was just a mistake. That doesn't mean I'm going to abandon our friendship. And I also miss our time and your non stop irritating questions about everything." 

Barry smiles at the teasing. "So you would not mind if I come over? " 

"Of course not! " Harrison pats him on the shoulder.  

Barry gives out a bright smile. Harrison missed that too.  

~~~~~~~~ 

Barry came back home smiling. He knew giving Harrison time to miss him would work.  

He'd have to be a bit more careful now. He can't rush it like he did in the pool.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Jason and Bubbles](https://www.wattpad.com/611249019-scent-of-desire-barrison-fanfic-chapter-8)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter!

Barry was staring at the board blankly. He stopped listening to his math teacher Mr. Barton out of boredom. The teacher was explaining some problems which Barry solved long time ago.  

He stifled his yawn and looked beside his seat. The school jock Tony was sitting beside him. Barry smiled at him sweetly, Tony visibly cowered and quickly looked away.   

Barry smirked. Tony was his ex bully. The boy was new in school and tried to show domination bullying over weaker kids. Barry didn't pay attention to that much cause that wasn't his problem.  

But Tony's biggest mistake was trying to mess up with Barry. At first Barry didn't say anything, rather he watched him like a lion watched its pray. Then in one fine sunny day Barry taught the jock the lesson of his life.   Nobody knew what happened to Tony, they only knew that the boy had a mental breakdown and had to stay in mental hospital for a while.  

When he came back, he never put his fingers on any other boy anymore and of course he put his generous distance from Barry even quit the team to be away from Barry.  Because he knew Barry is the one did that to him, and Barry made sure he knew but of course Tony didn't even dare to speak against him after that. The boy is still afraid of him. Barry likes it that way.  

Barry lets out a small sigh. He was waiting for the bell to ring. He looks outside and starts thinking about Harrison. He should be in Hawkins lab right now. Today was his big day. They are supposed to launch a big project with Harrison's lead. Who knows how that went?  

Of course Harrison didn't tell Barry any of that. Barry snooped around Harrison's work papers and found out about it.   

Barry almost got caught by Emma but he made up a good enough excuse and she was easily convinced.  

People can be so dumb sometimes. Dumb people kinda bores Barry. Just like Emma.   He does not know what a person like Harrison saw in her. She is just so... average. Yes she was pretty but that's it about her. Her ever shining smile also kinda irritated Barry.  

But of course that's because she was an obstacle to his goal. If she wasn't the wife of Harrison Wells, who knows, Barry might have liked her a bit. 

The bell finally rang and Barry let out a sigh of relief. This was the last class today. Finally he'd be able to go home and meet Harrison. Barry smiles thinking about him.  

"Hey Barry!" A cheerful voice makes Barry stop in his track. He looks back,  it was Patty Spivot. Barry's classmate and she has a big crush on him. Of course Barry knew that. The girl wasn't that subtle. Patty was a very pretty girl and also very intelligent. If Barry wasn't enamored with Harrison, he might have gave it a try. 

Anyway, Barry gives her a sweet smile and Patty's face lightens up even more. "Ready?" The girl asks in a cheery voice. Barry's mind goes blank for a while. Then he remembers. "Oh, our group project! Of course! " Damn it, he totally forgot about that. 

"So, do you want to do it at mine or yours?"  Barry bites his lips. "How about at mine?" Patty lights up, looks like she was expecting it. "Great! I'll come with you then." 

Barry sighs inside. Looks like he'd have to skip meeting with Harrison in the evening today.     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Patty and classroom](https://www.wattpad.com/611279366-scent-of-desire-barrison-fanfic-chapter-9)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, a little bit of NSFW later in the chapter. Thought I should warn you. But not with Barry :)

People knew that Harry is just a scientist at the Hawkings lab having no idea about the capacity of his talent. But the government did and that's why they hired him as soon as he finished his first PhD at the age of nineteen.  

Harrison loved challenges about his work. And the government provided plenty. He loved his job until now.  

Now the job has become a burden for him. And the reason is Lieutenant General Eiling.  

Harrison is a man of  ethics. He never engaged in inhuman illegal research. He was ruthless but not enough to harm innocent lives.  

Eiling was none of that. That man has no moral compass. He'd do anything even harming innocent lives to get the results.   And that's why this two often clashed.

Today both Harrison and Eiling had a nasty verbal fight over the current research. Harrison was in the verge of punching that douchebag. And he would have done so if the General Haxton himself didn't intervene in time.  

Harrison was seething in his office room, he was rightfully pissed. Torturing innocent animals for the sake of research isn't acceptable. Harrison wanted to take it slow. But Eiling was pressuring him to do it more quickly ignoring the pain of that helpless gorilla.  

Over time he grown affectionate towards that animal. He wanted to do the research with in line of grodd's comfort. Yes he named that gorilla too. He was like a second child to him.   Harrison would have to find a way to end it, soon.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Barry was snooping around Harrison's home office before Emma came, he found something interesting but of course he could not take a good look cause Emma suddenly appeared.  

He was taking pictures and luckily was almost finished when Emma came. Of course he told her that he forgot his phone and came to retrieve it.  

But he could not take a proper look at it until today. He closed the door in his bedroom and opened his phone. After reading it his eyes almost left their sockets.   It was an working formula of being invisible which was currently in trial level on subject wz02.

It was a top secret research. No wonder Harrison locked it in biometric safe.Too bad Barry was too curious. He managed to take Harrison's fingerprint as soon as he found out about the safe. With the help of his 3d printer(yes his parents don't know about it either)  he managed to print it out and opened the safe.  

Barry was now glad that he did that. Imagine what Barry could do if he could imitate the formula himself!  

There was a knock on his door and Barry quickly hid the phone. "Barry, dinner is ready." Nora's voice is heard from the other side. 

 "I'm coming in a minute." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After dinner Barry waited for Nora to fall asleep. When it was safe, Barry sneaked out of his room through the window.  

The light in Harrison's home library was still on. Harrison was an avid reader, another thing Barry loved about him. He often joined him. So Barry decided to pay him a visit today.  

Barry started to climb the tree near the library. When he reached the window he hears soft moan.  

Barry frowns and slowly and carefully peeks through the window and he was not prepared for what he saw.  

Both Harrison and Emma were on the couch, not a simple thread on them. Harrison's face buried between Emma's legs and Emma's eyes were closed in pleasure so none of them saw the teen watching them.   

Barry felt like his world was crushing down. He stared at them blankly for a while. Emma's each moan felt like acid dripping on his body. 

He clenched his jaw and slowly climbed down the tree. Never in his life he felt hatred for someone with such intensity he is feeling for Emma right now. 

And she'd pay for it.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Barry probably shouldn't have seen that. O:)   
> [Pics](https://www.wattpad.com/611279408-scent-of-desire-barrison-fanfic-chapter-10)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to keep it short for now. :) 
> 
> With cover photos and other aesthetics.
> 
>  
> 
> [wattpad](https://my.w.tt/jFOh7SMJuO)


End file.
